Different Paths
by Beyy
Summary: Will 2,450 miles make a difference? Naley One-Shot


****Disclaimer:** This all belongs the Mark Schwahn and the other people who own One Tree Hill**

**Note: Set in Season 4. Some details about previous seasons were changed. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive critisism is welcome.**

**Different Paths**

This is it, all the work and effort over the last seventeen years comes down to this moment. The clock was down to fifteen seconds; all Nathan Scott, the point guard for the Ravens' had to do was make one last basket for to win the state championship. The score was 46-44; Pontiac had the lead by a whisker. As the clock ticked down Nathan made a break for the three-point line, in an instant the ball had left his hands and an eerie silence fell over the full arena. The ball made contact with the hoop within a second cheers had erupted amongst the spectators; the Ravens had won their first State Championship in twenty-eight years.

Confetti began to fall and the Raven's instantly became heroes in their small town of Tree Hill. Nathan looked around; there was only one person that he wanted to celebrate with right now; that person was Haley. Haley James Scott; the smartest, prettiest girl in school, she was also a cheerleader for the Ravens and the first girl Nathan had ever fallen for, and boy he'd fallen for her hard. Nathan and Haley had married at the end of their junior year, they were underage but somehow they had managed to secure an apprehensive blessing from their parents, but in actual fact; none of them thought it would work. None of that mattered to Haley and Nathan though; they didn't have to prove their love for each other to anyone.

All of a sudden Haley emerged from the sea of people that had gathered on the courts, her beaming smile matched his. They embraced each other not caring who was around, this was a day they were waiting for; the day the Tree Hill Ravens became State Champions.

"You looked good out there tonight baby" Haley stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You looked alright too" Nathan teased as they began to walk off the court.

As exciting as this night was it also was a sore spot for the both of them. The State Championship marked the end of the basketball season and the end of the basketball season meant that graduation loomed. After graduation it would be hard; Nathan had already been offered a basketball scholarship to Duke University, it had been his dream to play college basketball there since he was a young boy. Haley, however, had a different dream; her dream was Stanford. Haley had already been named valedictorian of her graduating class and she could go to any College she wished to. She wanted to follow Nathan to Duke; she couldn't bear being away from him for any period of time, but Nathan didn't want her to. He didn't want her to give up her dream just to make him happy; he feared that she would resent him in the future if she gave this up.

* * *

><p>Two months had past and the class of 2011 had graduated from Tree Hill High school. The people they had spent their freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior years with would now be going their separate ways. Some would be going to college; others would be taking a gap year, whereas most of the people Nathan and Haley knew could afford to continue to live off their parents for the next few years. It had been decided that Nathan and Haley would go to separate colleges. 2,450 miles would separate them for the next couple of years, sure, they'd see each other during the holidays but it wouldn't be the same as living with each other, waking up next to each other every day, been able to see and feel each other. Nothing would tear them apart; in their vows they both made the promise of 'Always &amp; Forever', this was a promise that both of them would keep.<p>

It was now the day that Nathan and Haley had been dreading. Today was goodbye for the next 5 months. Nathan was lucky; Duke wasn't a far drive from Tree Hill so he would still be able to see his brother, Lucas on a regular basis. Things were different for Haley though. She'd be in a brand new city with no one. Haley was the youngest of seven children; so now that she had graduated from High School her parents, Lydia and Jimmy had decided to purchase a R.V. and travel around the country to visit her siblings in the various states, so at some point she'd get to see her parents.

Nathan and Haley walked through Wilmington International Airport hand in hand. This was it. Nathan turned to Haley and he pulled her into a tight protective hug.

"It will all be okay, this isn't going to change anything. This isn't going to change us" Nathan reassured Haley as she began to cry again.

"How can you be sure? You don't know that. I can't lose you" Haley said in a soft scared voice as she wept.

"We made the promise of Always…" Haley quickly cut off Nathan.

"…and Forever" she said as he finished off his words.

"Always and Forever, that is why I can be sure that this will work. You're never going to lose me" with that Nathan kissed Haley quickly but gently. They savoured the moment for as long as they could until they heard Haley's flight being called.

"Good…" Nathan managed to get out before Haley quickly interrupted him for the second time within a few minutes.

"Don't say goodbye. This isn't goodbye. I will call you when I land. I love you Nathan Scott" Haley said holding back her tears.

"I love you too Haley James Scott, always"

"and forever" Haley said finishing her sentence as she looked at Nathan before walking into the crowd of other travellers.

* * *

><p>Life in California was so different compared to the life Haley had had back in Tree Hill. It was bigger, there was a different vibe, the people acted differently here; the main difference was that Nathan wasn't with her. It wasn't all bad though, the time away had given Haley a chance to grow and figure out who she was as a person and better still; time to figure out what she wanted.<p>

It had been six months since she left for college and the time had passed at a painfully slow rate. It was hard for Haley without having her husband or family nearby. She had gone from having a husband, friends, six siblings and two loving parents to having no one within the seven-hour flight. Once arriving at Stanford there were a couple of people that Haley had immediately clicked with, they were in here classes. It was still different though. The last six months had given her time to think. She had always been so passionate about music, she was studying teaching as well as music but it wasn't what she had wanted it to be. Haley would be returning home for Thanksgiving in less than a week, and she planned to give Nathan the best surprise he could have ever wished for.

* * *

><p>Haley got off the plane after a seven hour-long flight from California. She found it hard to believe that it was only six months ago that she was here – it felt like a lifetime ago. The bubbly blonde made it through security and luggage collection in record speed. She had waited too long to see Nathan and she was not going to take it slowly through the final hurdle before getting to see him. Haley basically burst through the final gate before getting into the main terminal and there he was tall, dark hair and a goofy smile; looking exactly the same as he did the last time he saw her; he was a little more muscular she noticed.<p>

"There's my baby" Nathan yelled as he found it hard to contain his excitement. Haley ran to him and he picked her up in his arms and their lips met instantly.

Nathan broke the kiss, "So you've missed me too have you?"

"You bet I did. I have a surprise for you, but I'm not telling you until after you spoil me at dinner tonight." Haley teased.

"You're a cruel woman Haley James" Nathan said staring longingly into his wife's eyes.

"It's Haley James Scott to you" Haley giggled as they began to walk out of the airport hand-in-hand just like they had done just six months earlier.

Nothing had changed. It had been six months and nothing had changed. If anything their love for each other had grown stronger. The distance made them appreciate the late night phone calls and the occasional video call, it made them appreciate each other more. The way that both of them were chasing their dreams inspired the other.

"So Haley, what is this big surprise you have planned for me? You can't keep a guy waiting all night. That's just unfair!" Nathan said having just finished his meal.

"Okay, just hear me out ok. I don't know if this will sound rational. I just have to say it." Nathan nodded and let her carry on with what she was saying. "Nathan, the last few months have been so hard for me. You're my rock and not having you by my side every day has been the hardest thing I've ever had to get through. I love Stanford, I do, but it just isn't what I thought it would be. I feel incredibly disconnected and I miss being home. So if you'll have me back, I really want to come back home and finish the rest of my study at Duke." Haley let out an exhausted sigh after finishing her rant. A nervous look then quickly washed over her face like a wave.

Nathan let out a little laugh. "Haley, I don't care what school you want to go to. I wouldn't care if you decided that you wanted to travel around the countryside with a circus. As long as you're happy I really don't care, your happiness is all that matters."

"How did I get so lucky and find a man like you" Haley asked as she edged her seat closer to his.

"Well Mrs Scott I was just about to ask you the same question," he said as he winked at her.

"So now that I'm officially a Duke student, how about you give me a tour of campus?" Haley asked.

"It would be my honour, lets get out of here" Nathan pecked her on the lips as they left the café.

* * *

><p>Haley had now being a student at Duke for three months. She had never felt so settled. Sure she wasn't at the school she thought she'd do her degrees at, but she was with Nathan. She felt so safe and secure when she was around him. It had been a journey, one that had taught her so much about life and how when it comes down to it; it's all about love.<p> 


End file.
